Once Upon A Time Redux
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Syaoran was confused, disbelieving and several shades outraged. Why the hell was he wearing the dress and the stupid shoes? Nakuru was charging him for magical tax? And was Eriol possibly, POSSIBLY, taking blackmail pictures? [AU][SS][Drabbles]
1. The Stage Is Set

Dislaimer: Don't own it. The strawberry-pumpkin theory, however... that I own. I mean seriously. Pumpkins. For Tanja and Eina. Because I have no other people to dedicate these stories too. And partly because I can't finish editting Bite Me and Sunshine.

-

-

**Once Upon A Time Redux**

Prompt Number One: The Stage Is Set

-

-

I. The Better Fruit

This sucked. Just because she couldn't turn a pumpkin into a stupid carriage didn't mean she couldn't be a proper fairy godmother. Pumpkins were overrated anyway. They were _orange_. Nakuru was thinking of something along the lines of... strawberries. They were a pretty red color, tasted better than pumpkins and they were much more handy.

Hmph. She was going to show them. All of them! She was going to make someone's life a living fairy tale and become a proper fairy godmother. With a license. And the best, damned sparkling wand ever.

But before that—

—Nakuru thoughtfully patted her tummy in assurance.

She was going to get some breakfast to start the day. She was so angry at Yue (that smug idiot! So he could turn a vegetable into mode of transportations! Bid deal...) that she had forgone dinner the night before.

With dessert of course.

Preferably something with strawberries.

Because they were _so_ much better than pumpkins.

-

-

II. Good Morning, Sunshine!

"Syaoran-kun you look positively adorable in that PINK, FRILLY apron! Why, I would love to pinch your cute, little cheek."

"Die, Eriol. Die."

Straightening the glasses that somehow managed to slip off the bridge of his nose, the dark-haired boy smiled a smile that was both smug and annoying.

"Hush, now," Syaoran barely contained himself when his older cousin ruffled (_ruffled!_) his hair, "you wouldn't want to scare away our lovely, prospective costumers with that frown on your face."

Frown was an understatement. Syaoran was sporting a full-on scowl.

Eriol was saved from having his fingers bitten off by a rabid Syaoran when a huge gust of wind threw the door of their shop open.

Eriol beamed. "Our first costumer! Syaoran get the tea!"

Syaoran sulked and headed for the kitchens.

-

-

III. Eat And Run

After two servings of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream (pumpkin wouldn't taste good with whipped cream, much less on a waffle) and the greatest tea she had ever tasted Nakuru was ready to conquer the world (well, _not_ really, because that would be evil, and evil was _so_ passé).

"Good morning. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast, ma'am. Is there anything else you require?"

Nakuru positively swooned, when the bespectacled young man came to her table. She always hated paying service tax but this one would be worth it. He was so nice and sincere. The fact that he had pretty hair didn't hurt.

"No thank you. I'm quite done. I'll have my bill now please." She smiled at him charmingly.

He smiled back at her. "I'll be right back with it. Would you like some more water?" He motioned at the pitcher he was holding and then at her empty glass.

"Please and thank you." Nakuru loved their water. They had added a few slices of lemon to the water and it tasted heavenly against her throat. Lemon was better than pumpkins. But not quite as good as strawberries though.

As she fumbled for her silk purse with red butterfly details (she got it on a bargain deal by fluttering her eyes prettily at the merchant. If that wasn't fairy god mother material, she didn't know what was) Nakuru happily thought to herself that she was going to come back here for lunch.

"Here's your bill. A total of ------" The waiter smiled at her. How she loved his smile.

She opened her purse with an _almost_ flourish (because too much dramatics was quite pathetic) to be greated by the sight of, well, nothing.

She blinked softly.

Nakuru only strated panicking when she finally remembered that she spent the last of her money on the beautiful dangling, glass earrings she bought last Tuesday.

-

-

IV. Hugs And Fluffy Animals

Eriol tilted his head at her expectantly, noticing his costumer's dilemma.

Contrary to his younger cousin's belief, he was not a heartless, two-faced jerk. He was rather kind. And he loved hugs and fluffy animals. Surely, someone who loved hugs and fluffy animals couldn't be heartless.

Eriol simply took money seriously.

_Very_ seriously.

And as the lady with the lovely dangling glass earrings (he simply had to ask her where he got those, he was thinking of getting Syaoran a pair for his birthday... nothing would annoy him more) smiled up at him nervously, Eriol's mind was racing.

Syaoran would be pleased to hear that he wouldn't be doing the dishes.

-

-

V. Bargaining Chip

"I'M A FAIRY GOD MOTHER!"

Those were the first words that Nakuru blurted out when she noticed that the bespectacled boy's smile started to turn, well, slightly creepy.

Nakuru was expecting awe, and maybe even falling into the ground and worshipping her being but all she got was an eyebrow arched her way.

"I can make your wishes come true."

No reaction.

"I can help you find true love."

Still none.

"I can, erm, turn pumpkins into carriages."

An outright lie.

-

-

VI. Break Down

"..." Eriol stared at her blankly.

"May I see your license?"

The girl in front of him blanched.

And promptly burst into tears.

He ended up comforting her with a pot of jasmine tea.

Hmm... Maybe he could charge her by offering comfort and heartfelt compassion.

-

-

VII. Sob Story

"And that arrogant bastard didn't have to, but he DID! He's such an insensitive jerk! Just because he has prettier hair doesn't mean he's the better fairy god mother."

Eriol kept his mouth shut and didn't point out to Nakuru-chan (she had introduced herself after her third cup of tea) that the Pretty Moon Jerk (and other demeaning names she could possibly think of) was _probably_ better than her based on her account.

Nakuru sniffled.

Eriol handed her another tissue.

"Thanks for listening."

He patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger. So do smile, Nakuru-chan."

She finally managed a watery smile after gulping down the last of her tea.

He was so charging her for that proverb.

-

-

VIII. Can I Start A Tab?

He was still charging her. Nakuru could hardly believe it. She had shared her life story with a complete stranger (well not really anymore) and he was still charging her!

She blinked up at him slowly.

"He he he... "

Eriol was not amused (well maybe _slightly_) when she sheepishly smiled up at him.

"Maybe I can do something for you in return with magic instead?"

Eriol was reluctant. Very reluctant. He had just heard her life story. And as wonderful and cute Nakuru was, her skill in magic wasn't very, well, reassuring.

"Oy, Eriol, what's taking you so long out here?"

It was then that epiphany struck, and poor, unfortunate Syaoran sealed his fate.

-

-

To be continued...?


	2. A Face In The Crowd

Disclaimer (and pseudo Author's Notes): I would like to make it clear that this is the last time I'm going to say I do not own CCS. It breaks my heart every time I have to admit it. The title of Drabble Number One refers to Treaty of Paris (1898) during the Spanish-American War. Nothing significant really. Just thought you'd like to know. Also from this chapter onwards the number of drabbles are gonna get shorter. I wasn't honestly expecting chapter one to have eight drabbles. This chapter is for bluesints and AkemiLove. Thank you for the lovely reviews. And oh yeah, Tanja. Because her word is law. And we all know, laws are meant to be broken.

-

-

**Once Upon A Time Redux**

Prompt Number Two: A Face In The Crowd

-

-

I. The Treaty Of Paris

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Do I?"

"I just want to make this clear. Every meal comes with dessert right?"

"That's right?"

With that, an oblivious Syaoran watched on as his cousin and the girl in black and red shook hands, exchanging similar smiles.

He would soon learn to be weary of such gestures and smiles in the weeks to follow.

-

-

II. Getting To Know You

"So let me get this straight... you exchanged your magical service for a free meal?"

"Free _meals_. With **dessert**. And bottomless tea."

"..."

Nakuru smiled at him happily as he poured her another cup of tea.

Syaoran had the distinct feeling she was quite smug over the bargain with Eriol.

"Besides," she added as she motioned for him to pour her another cup, "Both of your testimonies would look good on my résumé."

-

-

III. A Little Bird Told Me

It took Syaoran exactly two minutes and some odd seconds to figure out that Nakuru sort of, kind of sucked at being a fairy godmother prior to being introduced.

Eriol, being the older one, had insisted that it was his right to know these kinds of things (i.e. Nakuru sucking at magic).

Syaoran didn't mind. He just wish he was warned. A subtle glance would've sufficed. Even silent, frantic hand motions behind Nakuru's back as she conjured something in the air would've been nice. Most of all Syaoran would've appreciated a big neon sign pointing out Nakuru was hazardous, a big danger, and completely detrimental to one's life.

There was no such sign.

So it was two minutes and some odd seconds later when instead of conjuring more tea, Nakuru conjured a small explosion which blew up their faces.

-

-

IV. Bad Business?

Eriol was having second thoughts. Eriol having second thoughts wasn't so unusual really. He was the type to think things through. Very thoroughly in fact. Just like that new tea set. And that bottle of lavender shampoo he really wanted.

Eriol usually had second thoughts.

But this time Eriol was having third thoughts. And fourth thoughts. And fifth thoughts. And—you get the idea.

The dumbfounded look on Syaoran's face and the look of utter horror and sheepishness on Nakuru stared back at him.

He plucked off his glasses, and cleaned the soot and dirt off from the explosion using an unaffected napkin by a near table.

Very calmly, he informed Nakuru, "Maybe we should cut back on dessert."

-

-

V. Over The Rainbow

For the second time that day, Nakuru burst into tears. Not because Eriol informed her she wouldn't be getting dessert (although that was a cry-worthy cause), but because she was a complete, and utter failure.

When Syaoran pulled her gently into a seat and silently pushed a cup of hot jasmine tea it was then she realized, it was then she realized that he had very pretty hair. Oh, that and he was such a nice, nice boy. The nicest in fact, she informed him after gulping down the tea.

When Eriol patted her comfortingly in the back and told her that, "Don't worry you still get bottomless tea," she had the strangest urge to giggle.

(A few seconds later she tried to get that dessert bargain back, but that's another story.)

-

-

To be continued...?


	3. Over The Rainbow

Prompt Number Three: Over The Rainbow

-

-

I. Tough Luck

She was two.

He was six.

She was obliviously happy.

He was infuriatingly jealous.

It was unfair. Why did she get to be carried around? He had to walk.

Whenever she screamed and cried she was coddled. Whenever he screamed and cried he was scolded.

She was two.

He was six.

It was unfair.

And he hated her.

-

-

II. Cookie Jar

She was five.

He was nine.

"Daddy, can I play in the garden?"

He didn't wait for the inevitable 'yes' to follow.

"Father," because Daddy wasn't how princes addressed kings, "may _I_ skip my morning lessons?"

He didn't wait for the inevitable 'no' to follow.

She was five.

He was nine.

It was still unfair.

And he still hated her.

-

-

III. Blood Ties Colored Pink

She was seven.

He was eleven.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

A ball of pink threw itself at his arms. The only reason he doesn't let go was because his father, his mother, his aunt, and his cousin Tomoyo, not to mention the rest of the palace staff, would kill him if he even thought about it.

Kill him painfully.

Kill him slowly.

Did he mention painfully?

So he doesn't let go.

"Onii-chan!"

She pulled at his hair when she didn't have his attention.

He glared at her.

"Onii-chan, Tomoyo taught me something! Look! Okay?"

He nodded reluctantly, a frown on his face. He was going to be late for his calligraphy lesson. And he was _so_ blaming her.

"Onii-chan, I," he looked on curiously as she pointed to herself, "love," she _tried_ to form a heart with both index fingers and thumbs (it ended up looking like a triangle, "YOU!" He thought he was going to go deaf when she shouted into his ear.

With that she gave him a tight hug that rumpled his clothes. She ended up pulling his hair harder when he accidentally loosened his grip on her.

He watched her, pink skirts swishing happily in the air, as she skipped to the garden, probably to find Tomoyo.

She was seven.

He was eleven.

It was okay.

And he thought she was okay.

-

-

IV. Sweet Little Nightingale

She was twelve.

He was sixteen.

They sat together before the grand piano.

He plays his favorite song.

She sings his favorite song.

He misses a note.

She misses a note.

They laugh about it.

She was twelve.

He was sixteen.

It's nice. Very nice, in fact.

And he thought life without her would be boring.

-

-

V. We've Arrived

She is sixteen.

He is twenty.

"Onii-chan!"

His hand hurts. Goodness, it hurts.

But damn, did he feel good.

"Look at my sister in the wrong way again and I'll—"

"—Onii-chan!"

She looks so embarrassed. (She thinks he's overprotective, short-tempered and violent).

He could feel nothing but smug. (He think she's annoying, clumsy and delicate).

She is sixteen.

He is twenty.

It's… life. Their life. Nothing more. Nothing less.

And he absolutely _loved_ rendering her suitors unconscious.

-

-

To be continued...?


	4. Best Laid Plans

Author's Notes: Shortest one yet. This is for my lovely reviewers. Thanks so much. Hopefully, I'll have the fifth one ready by tomorrow.

-

-

Prompt Number Four: Best Laid Plans

-

-

I. A Convincing Argument

"So, dearest Mother, I would like to emphasize the fact that my sister is, first, too young, second, too immature, and third, too irresponsible to be engaged, much less be married to any of those poor, unsuspecting men.

"Thus," Touya ended with a flourish, "you must not, under no circumstances, _not_, throw a ball for Sakura to find a husband. So what do you think?"

The Crown Prince smiled innocently at his mother, waiting for her answer.

-

-

II. Of Pyrrhic Victories

"Oh, Touya—"

"—Yes, I know. I'm completely right."

"You didn't have to hide it darling."

"Hide what?"

"There was no need to bring Sakura into this, you should've told me outright."

"Told you what outright?"

"That you wanted a ball for yourself to meet young women your age. And because I have not realized this sooner, I would like to apologize to you, my son, by holding the ball in your honor. Instead of inviting eligible young men, we will invite eligible, young _women_."

Nadeshiko smiled at him benevolently. "Now, how would you like some tea?"

-

-

To be continued...?


	5. Business As Usual

Prompt Number Five: Business As Usual

-

-

I. Serendipity

"You broke a table, two chairs, four plates, a pitcher, two cups, a table runner, some curtains, and I think you broke Syaoran's head when you tried to make the bunny disappear."

"She didn't break my head," Syaoran intoned dryly. He held a cold compress against the bump in his head, when Nakuru tried to get rid of the fluffy animals she conjured by mistake. Instead of making them disappear, Syaoran suddenly found the curtain rod falling on his head.

"You're right," Eriol mused out loud, "you're head was broken to begin with so it doesn't really matter."

Ignoring the comment, Syaoran directed his gaze at a teary-eyed Nakuru.

Noticing his gaze, the fairy godmother-in-training mouthed a 'sorry' to him. Syaoran simply gave her a half-shrug and a small smile.

Eriol was in his own little world, fiddling with the abacus, and occasionally pausing to write down something in his notepad.

They were an odd picture sitting together in a circle surrounded by furniture legs, and burnt cloth.

The silence, Syaoran thought, was almost comforting.

After some rather violent scribbles, Eriol looked up from his calculations and cleared his throat.

"Aah, Nakuru-chan, it seems to me, that you owe us quite a sizeable sum."

And that was how Nakuru ended up with a pink, frilly apron, serving afternoon tea.

-

-

II. Comparing Notes

"How do you find the cream puffs, sir? Are they to your liking? Would you like some more tea?"

"I... erm..."

Eriol beamed as he took in the scene: Nakuru smiling obliviously and a love-struck costumer rendered speechless.

If the fairy godmother thing didn't work out for Nakuru, Eriol would be more than happy to offer her a job in their café.

-

-

III. Favorite Things

It wasn't a very well-known fact but Syaoran loved doing chores. He found them oddly relaxing and there was something rather rewarding about keeping things neat and orderly.

More intriguing, however, than his affinity for cleanliness, was his proficiency at singing and music in general.

Eriol and Nakuru shared a mischievous smile. They were both crouched by the door leading to the kitchen. They're favorite part of the day was when the restaurant was empty and Syaoran was washing dishes humming about nightingales and mid-summer evenings.

-

-

IV. Origins

"Eriol-kun, I've never asked, but I've always wanted to know."

"?" Eriol looked up from balancing accounts.

"Why is the restaurant called Cat's Eye?"

Eriol grinned at Nakuru.

"You'll know when you meet the owner. He'll be back from a business trip tomorrow."

-

-

V. Homecoming

"KITTY!" Nakuru attached herself to the winged, black feline at the door step.

Syaoran frowned. "You didn't tell her did you?"

Eriol grinned. "I was waiting for them to be introduced."

And this is how, Spinel Sun, almighty owner of Cat's Eye, was welcomed into his establishment by a frowning busboy, a grinning cashier, and a squealing fairy godmother-cum-waitress who wouldn't stop petting his head.

-

-

To be continued...?


	6. The Art Of War

Prompt Number Six: The Art Of War

-

-

I. The Principle Of Maneuver

"That you wanted a ball for yourself to meet young women your age. And because I have not realized this sooner, I would like to apologize to you, my son, by holding the ball in your honor. Instead of inviting eligible young men, we will invite eligible, young _women_."

Nadeshiko smiled at him benevolently. "Now, how would you like some tea?"

Touya stared at her dumbfounded. He wasn't quite sure he heard right.

"No, tea? Why, Touya I see that you're _that_ excited to start planning for the ball. Oh, how I remember my first one. So, what do you say about a masquerade ball?"

_Disciplined and calm, to await the appearance of disorder and hubbub amongst the enemy:--this is the art of retaining self-possession._

-

-

II. The Principle Of The Objective

"But, mother!" Touya objected furiously.

Nadeshiko frowned thoughtfully. "You don't want to ask help from Tomoyo? Are you sure, Touya? Planning a ball is rather stressful."

"No! What I mean is I don't want a ball—"

"—Perfect then! I'll call for Tomoyo immediately."

The Crown Prince cursed inwardly, in desperate need of a table to introduce his forehead to.

_A kingdom that has once been destroyed can never come again into being; nor can the dead ever be brought back to life._

-

-

III. The Principle Of Surprise

Sakura is considered by many as a perfect princess.

She is sweet-tempered, sincere, and benevolent. The fact that she was so adorably cute didn't really help to rebuff the above statement (see: Sakura; perfect.)

But then, nobody is perfect.

So maybe, Sakura wasn't so ideal.

After all, she did sneak out of the castle _occasionally_.

_All warfare is based on deception._

-

-

IV. The Principle Of Secrecy

Spinel Sun (or Suppi-chan as Nakuru insists) sat atop a newly-polished counter looking dignified and stately.

Eriol, Syaoran and Nakuru stood in front of him in a straight line, stiff and unsmiling.

"Eriol, I want to see the revisions you have made for the menu. Afterwards report to me for further instruction."

"Right away, sir." The bespectacled teen fought the urge to salute.

"Syaoran, I need you to restock some ingredients not to mention the cleaning materials. Go to the market and make sure to come back before twelve."

Nodding, Syaoran stalked off silently.

After some moments later, Spinel met Nakuru's eyes.

"What about me?" The fairy god mother tried to contain her excitement. "Should I start cleaning? Do you need me to help out in the kitchen? Can I wear the apron now?"

It wasn't working.

"Nakuru," Spinel commented gravely, "sit down somewhere and drink tea."

_It is the business of a general to be quiet and thus ensure secrecy; upright and just, and thus maintain order._

_-_

_-_

To be continued...?

-

-

Author's Note: The prompt title, subtitles, and the italicized quotes at the bottom of each drabble all come from The Art of War. And, yes, you've guessed it, I don't own it. Thanks to my reviewers. This took me some time. I got distracted -cough-Goong S-cough-

This chapter is for all my reviewers (you all make my day!). Thanks to Kuya Sheo, haha, evil Nadeshiko sort of inspired this chapter.


	7. View Of Heaven

Author's Notes: This one's rather short. Dedicated to, as usual, my reviewers. Special mentions to Mabbi (I miss you dear), and Tanja (who loves Yue and Nakuru as much as I do). By the way, the first drabble was inspired from this text message I received, haha.

-

-

Prompt Number Seven: View Of Heaven

-

-

I. Directory

She knows: his favorite color (white), his favorite food (anything), his favorite flower (primrose), his best friend (Touya Kinomoto, the Crown Prince) and his favorite possession (a lunchbox).

He knows: that she's really horrible at magic.

-

-

II. Logic

People had good reason to look up to Yue as the fairy godparent of Sakura-hime. For someone as young as he, it is considered as a great accomplishment. His heart-stopping good looks only contributed to his flawlessness.

People also had good reason to envy Yue for his talent. Him being indifferent (and occasionally arrogant) about it didn't really help matters.

Nakuru didn't have a good reason to stalk Yue. Knowing the secret to why he had amazingly good hair was a good excuse though.

-

-

III. Heads And Tails

Yukito Tsukishiro is the best friend of the Crown Prince. He is a brother-figure to Sakura-hime.

Yukito Tsukishiro is the fantasy of every palace maid (along with Touya of course). He is kind and approachable, courteous to a fault, and sweet-tempered 'til death.

Yue, however, is a different story. He is the fairy godparent of Sakura-hime, chosen among many for his competence.

Yue is quiet and cold. Untouchable like the moon, but brilliant and admirable all the same.

Nakuru wonders how two different personalities could be the same person.

-

-

To be continued...?


	8. Least? Favorite Things

Author's Notes: Possibly my last chapter for quite a while, that's why I tried to make it a bit longer. Uni starts tomorrow so I wouldn't have much time. I'll try my best to update regularly though. The prompt title and subtitles are all taken from the song, Favorite Things, from the Sound Of Music. Obviously, I don't own it. Have fun. This chapter's for all of you.

-

-

Prompt Number Eight: (Least?) Favorite Things

-

-

I. Brown Paper Packages

People are drawn to Sakura. It's a natural fact of life.

Syaoran dislikes crowds, and people in general. It's one of Eriol's observations.

Sakura has a naturally cheerful disposition. She smiles readily for anyone. Constantly being watched by the public , as the Crown Princess, has nothing to do with it. She's just really happy.

Syaoran is reserved to a fault. He is courteous to a cold degree, as demanded by his employment in a hospitality business.

Sakura takes her time in exploring the market. Sneaking out of the castle is a well-loved tradition of hers. This time she won't forget to bring Tomoyo something back, so she purchases hair clips with butterfly details.

Syaoran hurries as he totes cream puffs (for Eriol), tea leaves (for Suppi) and assorted candies (for Nakuru). Shopping is his duty, and he takes pride in being efficient. (Suppi believes it is below him, Eriol tends to wander, and Nakuru is helpless).

Sakura wears a white dress, fashioned by Tomoyo. It is stylish and simple, and falls to her knees.

Syaoran cannot be bothered to describe his wardrobe.

Once upon a time they (Syaoran and Sakura, of course) meet in a market enfolded by the sweltering heat, and noisy crowds.

She stops him to ask for directions.

He frowns to answer her questions.

She smiles in gratitude.

He nods in reply.

Without looking back, they part ways.

Temporarily, that is.

-

-

II. Blue Satin Sashes

"Suppi-chan, come on!"

"…" Cold, blue eyes glared at her dangerously.

Nakuru, however, was unfazed. "It's part of our new costume. Eriol-chan's efforts will be in vain, if _everyone_ doesn't participate. Besides, it matches your eyes. Isn't it pretty?s"

Eriol and Syaoran looked on. Both were wary to approach. Nakuru in a sugar high and short tempered Suppi was the worst combination possible.

"I refuse to present myself in public in such an undignified manner."

"You're just going to wear a ribbon. How is that undignified. In fact, I think it's cute and adorable."

"More reason to not do it then."

They go on and on.

Nakuru is persistent.

Suppi is immovable.

Eriol is amused.

Syaoran is simply relieved he doesn't have to wear a pink apron anymore (it's still frilly, but at least it was _blue_).

-

-

III. Dog Bites

Sakura-hime has a habit of sneaking off to go to the market, or some other public place that _wasn't_ the palace.

Tomoyo knows, Nadeshiko knows, Sonomi knows, even Fujitaka knows. Only Touya doesn't.

The one who knows best, however, is Yue.

As her fairy godparent and guardian it is his obligation to watch over her. If it were completely up to him, he wouldn't let Sakura-hime cavort about outside the castle. But it wasn't completely up to him. There was _Kero-chan_.

He was also her fairy godparent. He was also her guardian. It was also his obligation to watch over. It was also he, Kero, who helped Sakura-hime do the impossible task of going unnoticed.

Troublesome. It was all so troublesome.

Sakura-hime, such a sweet child, really, was bothered by his unhappiness.

Yue, however, failed to understand how accompanying her to her _trips_ would make him happy.

If possible, it only made his headache worse.

-

-

IV. Bee Stings

He was not going to snap.

"We have to visit this place!"

Yue was finding it _very_ hard to keep up his smiling façade as Yukito Tsukishiro. But he would not snap. They were in public, after all.

"WOW! Sakura we simply have to try this new dessert I've heard of!"

He was _not_ going to snap. He was NOT going to snap. He was not—

"THERE it is! FASTER, Sakura! I can _smell_ it—"

"—It's Sakura-_hime_," Kero's excited chattering stop, opting to arch an eyebrow his way. Sakura stared at him in worry. He rarely lost his cool, and the words he uttered were in a tone harsher than he intended.

Taking a deep breath, he added calmly, "Keep your voice down, Keroberus."

Ignoring him, the _stuffed animal_ simply continued to poke his head out of Sakura's tote bag, and excitedly pointed to the shop across from the street, albeit a bit quieter .

-

-

V. Crisp Apple Strudels

To say that Nakuru was surprised would be an understatement.

What was _he_ doing here?

"Good afternoon," chirped the cute auburn-haired teen sitting from across _him_.

Straightening her smile, Nakuru listed off the menu to the couple (_Is he on a date?_). She did it on autopilot though. After working in Cat's Eye for less than a week she had became familiar with its workings.

Her eyes were trained on him: Yue.

Or rather, Yukito Tsukishiro, who was seemingly absorbed with the stuffed kitten (Suppi's idea, he was quite egoistic really) which served as a table centerpiece.

After mentioning their house specialties, Nakuru turned to the girl and asked for her order. She smiled when the girl asked for cream puffs, and apple strudels, one of the newer additions to the menu.

She then turned stupidly to girl'ss companion.

Nakuru was unprepared when _his_ eyes met _hers_.

Her first thought was: brown. His eyes were now brown contrary to the usual ice blue.

Her second thought was more urgent. It primarily consisted of the word: _shit_.

Her third though followed the second one: _Will he recognize me?_

_-_

_-_

To be continued...?


End file.
